


We'll Talk About This Later.

by SunnyStriker20



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, I got lazy sorry, It's like kind of angsty, Kind of a cliffhanger end as well tbh, M/M, Maybe second part??, Or not, Question marks???/?, This was suppose to be way different honestly, happy end, holy heck that one part in super showdown, im not ready for raw now, it scared me so much I can't even, wwe super showdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyStriker20/pseuds/SunnyStriker20
Summary: Super Showdown, after the Superman punch Roman gave to Dean accidentally.





	We'll Talk About This Later.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shizzles when I was watching WWE Super Showdown, that one part when Roman accidentally superman punched Dean woke my Ambreigns heart. 
> 
> HeRe We Go AmBrEiGnS sHiPpErS
> 
> AnD sEmI aMbRoLlInS sHiPpErS

 

 

You know those lyrics, ‘Waiting for Superman to pick her up’ in the song _Waiting for Superman_ by Daughtry?

 

 

 

Yeah, Dean was having the opposite of that.

 

 

 

Instead of "Superman" picking him up, this "Superman" punched him instead.

 

 

 

Falling back from the ledge, Dean let out a hiss of pain as his back collided with the floor, the pavement giving him a cold hearted welcome. Opening his eyes, he stole a glance at the ring and saw Roman. His Samoan partner was looking straight at him, his dull blue-gray eyes covered with a layer of terror as his hands gripped his head, curling his hands from fear for both Dean and the anger he hurled at himself. Roman’s mouth was forming words that Dean couldn’t read. The ringing in his head caused Dean’s hands to travel onto his forehead, clenching onto nothing. Surely he’ll understand what Roman was saying after the match; Tumblr fans tend to make gifs so quickly during or after a match as if it was nothing.

 

 

 

Behind Roman, Drew seemed to recover, for he started to attack Roman from behind, distracting the Big Dog from Dean. Speaking of Dean, he was on all fours, crawling around the outside of the ring while being lost in thought. _Was that on purpose? It could’ve been an accident since Drew moved out of the way. But Roman put all of his strength in that one punch._

 

 

 

The Lunatic Fringe coughed while turning a corner, both WWE fans and commentators watching one of the members of the Shield desperately drag his body down the aisle. He could hear the fighting in the ring as if a bar fight exploded. Dean sat down on his side for a minute, holding the arm that once threatened to end his life. Said arm was throbbing from the fall Dean had not that long ago, hurting as if a kitten was snatched up by a hawk, it’s talons sinking into the fur and then the skin of the kitten.

 

 

 

Being so caught up in his thoughts had allowed his body to travel farther than where he usually was going to go. Besides the sound of the fans going crazy and the commentators talking wildly into their mics, the silence of the ring tortured him. Dean looked up and saw one of the sides of the ring, occupied by no one. Dean used that advantage to slowly crawl up to the ring, hauling his aching body up by grabbing the bottom rope. Behind him, the fans were gasping from shock and disbelief. Dean didn’t know why, but when he glanced around, he finally understood the reaction the Australian fans had given.

 

 

 

In front of Dean, on the opposite side of the ring, was Braun. The Monster Among Men was looking straight at Dean, a small smirk slowly creeping onto his oak-colored hair face. To Dean’s right was Dolph, and to his left was Drew. The tag team champions were looking at Dean as well, waiting for his move. In the middle of the ring was Roman and Seth. They both looked confused at first, but following Braun’s gaze, they reflected the crowd’s shock in their own eyes. Dean looked right back at them.

 

 

 

Regret shone within Roman’s eyes, with a hint of fear. Seth looked as if he is remembering every horrible thing he has done to Dean and is accepting the next move Dean will do. _Do they really have that little faith for me?_ Dean wondered sadly, glancing at all of the members of this so called “Dogs of War.” Braun had his arms wide open, as if he already was welcoming Dean to the dark side.

 

 

 

Slowly sliding one leg inside of the ring, Dean took note of how Dolph was following his lead. _Quit following my lead! I’m not even on your side yet!_

 

 

 

Yet. ** _Yet?_** Why did he think of that word? Anger flickered inside him, and for once for these past weeks, it wasn’t at Roman or Seth. No, it was at himself this time. His anger was equaled with the rage he had at the Dogs of War.

 

 

 

Roman and Seth got into a semi-fighting stance, even though they looked like they didn’t want to. Dean understood. What he said on this past RAW, he understood why they were tensed about him. As if he ran right through a waterfall of positivity and all things good, Dean’s negativity about his brothers were washed away. Swiftly getting into the ring, Dean charged towards Roman and Seth. Both of them held their arms up to protect themselves from any punches Dean would throw at them, but none came. Instead, they watch with proud and surprised eyes when Dean raced past them and attacked Braun. The two got over that emotion and followed Dean’s lead, striking Drew and Dolph with force as great as an elephant.

 

 

 

Once the sides of the rings were cleared from their opponents, Roman, who was standing next to Dean’s side, sneaked a glance at Dean. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to do that. Honest.”

 

 

 

Roman’s low and quiet voice seemed to sooth Dean for a little, but just a little. “We’ll talk about this later.” Dean responded, and with a flick of his hand, Dean focused back on his opponents. The Lunatic Fringe can feel the sad gaze of Roman digging into his back but he ignored it. Like he said before, they will talk about it later. _I hope._

 

 

 

Later on the match, Dean was struggling to stand up. Behind him was the steel steps, blocking him from escaping Braun’s wrath. Speaking of Braun, he was waiting for Dean to completely stand up straight, wiping his feet on the floor like a furious bull. Wobbly, Dean finally stood up, causing Braun to charge at him. Dean had nowhere to go, for he was a deer in the headlights. What happened next caught Dean off guard.

 

 

 

A blur black object hurled itself at Braun, who was very close to knocking Dean into the steel steps, and barreled Braun and itself into the barricade, knocking the dark gray wall down in the process. Looking in that direction, Dean’s eyes widen a little when he realized that it was Roman who saved him from Braun’s dangerous attack. Roman now laid on the floor, twitching in agony. Because of Roman’s sacrifice, Dean wanted to tend to his Samoan, but he had a match to finish.

 

 

 

Luckily for him, everything went the way Dean and the rest of the Shield members wanted it to go. Dean was able to pick up the win by giving Dolph one of his famous Dirty Deeds. Soon after, instead of gloating about the win in the ring, Dean rolled out and limped past Seth, who gave Dean a grateful smile. Finally arriving at his destination, Dean slowly lifted part of the barricade off of Roman. Dean lifted one arm onto his shoulder and, with the help of Seth, helped Roman walk around to the other side of the ring. Once there, Dean and Seth let Roman rest against the ring, Seth following his footsteps. Dean stood by them, looking at them both. Roman had sacrifice himself in order to redeem of what he’d done earlier. Seth, too, had sacrifice himself, for he protected Dean, only to get kicked in the face.

 

 

 

 _They’re really trying to convince me now_ , Dean realized. The owner of the Ambrose Asylum smiled on the inside as he went to hug Seth, bringing the Architect’s head to his chest and delivering a small kiss on the top of Seth’s head. Next, Dean hugged Roman, who didn’t have the strength to hug him back, but gave Dean a weak smile before putting his fist out. Seth was the next to place his fist next to Romans’, Dean not far behind. The crowd cheered with joy, glad and relieved to see the Shield strong and loyal.

 

 

 

“You two, sacrificing yourselves?” Dean looked at Seth and Roman, before smirking, repeating the words he said before. “We’ll talk about this later.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be way different than what it turned out, but my lazy arse mind thought different. It was suppose to be after Roman accidentally hurt Dean, they confront each other about it in a car, but my brain drifted that idea away and created a new and smaller one. Curse you brain >:CCCCCC


End file.
